


just keep marching to the beat of your heart

by Thinkingoutlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Bottom Louis, But its going go somewhere, Fluff, M/M, Older Louis, Slowly maybe??, Summer band, This story is going to be a mess, Top Harry, Younger Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinkingoutlarry/pseuds/Thinkingoutlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Band is wild, but summer band.. You haven't seen wild yet. What's better than falling in love with your best friend, during this mess of a summer? Nothing.<br/>At least that's what he thought.</p><p>            Or</p><p> </p><p>Harry finally falls for Louis, and he just doesn't want this summer to end.</p><p> </p><p>(First chapter is just prologue. The second chapter is where it starts. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer love

..  
.

 

prologue

School had just ended, and summer was in the air.  
Time to relax, and sleep in. No more late night cram sessions, and no more work. And best of all, no more teachers. That is until next month. When he has to attend summer band. For now he's just going to enjoy his summer.


	2. had me a blast

It was now a week before summer band, and the boys and Harry were going to have a sleep over. As if they weren't going to be seeing each other enough during the summer. They were pretty hyped for this season, supposedly the drum major had reasoned with the band director, and got us some wicked songs. It wasn't that they thought the songs were boring, BUT they were pretty boring. So, that was something to look forward to. 

Now back to the current problem: Louis. 

He hadn't been answering his phone. Harry could bring it up to the boys, but they'll just tease him.  
Either way he was in a lose-lose situation.  
Harry suddenly got a idea and picked up his golden iPhone. Dialing quickly and putting the phone to his ear, he waited impatiently.

“ ‘ello, Harry why are you calling me so early?”

“To be honest, it's not even that early, Stan. It's 11am.”

“I don't need this sass so early in the morning, I get that enough from Louis.” A yawn was heard through the phone.

“I just wanted to ask you about-”

“Louis.”

“Well, you're not wrong.” sigh.

“Go on, I want to go back to sleep. I was having a great dream. “

“I just wanted to know where Louis is, he hasn't been answering my calls or texts.”

“Didn't Louis tell you?” 

“Tell me what?”

“He's at band camp, he's going to be the section leader this year. Plus, he's going to be helping a bit with the drum major. Since, it's his last year of band, y’know?”

“Oh, I didn't know that. Louis hasn't told me about this.”

“Probably, was going to tell you when summer band started. “

“When is he coming back? “

“Uh, this week. I think on Thursday.”

“Thanks, Stan. Have a good sleep.”

“Yeah, good luck with the Louis situation.”

Click. 

Now what was he going to do?  
Why didn't Louis tell him about this? He never kept secrets from him. Harry would've made him band shirts, with Louis’ saying, section leader, on the back of it.  
Now he'll just stick to baking him goods. He knows Louis loves when he does that. Plus, he couldn't stay mad at Louis. Never.

 

.  
..  
Time skip 

 

It was now Thursday, and Harry was surrounded by baked goods. Harry didn't mean to make this much, but he was sure Louis wouldn't mind.  
Putting his cookies that were in baggies, with blue ribbons, in the basket with other deserts.  
Anne was watching from the door frame with a smile, shaking her head, she commented, “Trying to fatten up Louis, boo?”

Harry jumped a bit, the basket jumping a bit with him too. 

“Muuuuum, you almost made me ruin Louis’ basket.” 

“I would never do that, boo. It looks good, I'm sure he's going to love it.”

“I hope so.” Harry placed the basket on the counter. It was almost time for Louis to come back. Checking the time again, he made the final adjustments to the basket.  
With, a happy sigh he looked around and started cleaning the mess he made. Which wasn't much. Harry put the bowls, and whisk in the sink, turning on the water to wash them.  
Cleaning them swiftly, he dried them, and put them in the shelf.

Looking around, he saw no one. Going up the stairs, Harry went inside his room. He had icing, flour, and yolk on him. He really needed a shower, stripping off his clothes, he walked inside the shower. Turning on the water, he stood under the water letting it soak him.  
His shoulders were relaxed and his back was not stiff.  
This was nice. He didn't have much time to shower, as he quickly washed his hair and then body with blossom body wash.  
Rinsing off, he turned off the water and walked out of the bathroom. Grabbing a towel from his dresser, Harry dryed himself off.  
Slipping into some tight black boxer's, he put some blue jean shorts. Since, it was pretty hot out. Putting a black tank top on he grabbed some of his shoes from the closet, almost knocking down his boots. Looking at his hair in the mirror, he put a white headband. With one more look in the mirror, he ran downstairs grabbing the basket and keys, plus his phone in his hand.

“I'm heading out now!” Harry yelled before closing the door. 

Opening the door to his car he set the basket gently on the floor. Closing the door he put the key into the ignition, and drove out to Louis house.

Once he made it to his destination, he drove into the drive way and parked. Harry let out a deep breath and calmed himself before getting out of the car. Grabbing the basket he walked to the door and knocked.  
The door opened and it was Louis. Wearing some basketball shorts and a band shirt from the following year. On his nose was a pair of black glasses perched. Louis was going to be the death of me.

“Harry! Come in, come in. “

Letting him in, he put the basket on the floor and hugged Louis. 

“Whoa, whoa. Harry, you act like you haven't seen me in weeks.” Louis let his arms wrap around the city headed boy. 

“I just missed you, so much. I'm sorry.”

“It's fine babe, I miss you too.”

“Can we stay like this all day?”

“If you like. I'm sure your legs are going to start aching though, babe.”

“To my room then?”

Splitting from the hug, Harry nodded, and grabbed the basket from the floor.

“Here, boo.”

Louis eyes widened and grabbed the basket carefully looking at it. 

“Wow thanks, babe. This is just what I needed.” 

“I'm glad you liked it.” Harry blushed, smiled widely. 

Louis held out his hand and Harry wrapped his hand around Louis small hand. They went up the stairs, into Louis dark room. Putting the basket on the desk, Louis and Harry laid entwined together, happily.


	3. happened so fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis have fun. A lot of fluff and cutesy scenes.

They laid entwined for what seemed forever, but was only half an hour. 

It took all Harry's strength to pull away from Louis and get the basket. 

“What are you doing, Harold?”

 

“I was thinking I can feed you my baked goods. If you like, I mean you are pretty tired.”

 

“That sounds nice. Now hurry up here before I starve and have to eat you.” Louis gave a wink at Harry who was on the floor, crawling to the basket. 

With a shake of his head he quickly grabbed the basket and went back into the comfort of Louis arms.

 

“Missed you up here, babe.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes and opened the basket, looking through the sweets that would be Louis favorite to eat first.

Louis kept making a  _ “gimme gimme motions”  _ as Harry looked through the decorated goods. 

 

“Louis, close your eyes. I'll surprise you.”

 

“Alright, but no funny business, youngling.”

 

“Youngling? I would never do something as absurd as to give you kale flavored jelly stuffed in a donut.”

 

Louis gasped as he tried to keep his eyes close from the shock and betrayal from his best friend. 

 

“I lived a good life. It was short but good. Goodbye everyone who knew me and loved me. And to my trumpet who stuck by with me all these years, I-” 

 

Louis speech was cut short by Harry stuffing a long chocolate eclair donut filled with vanilla pudding. 

Louis let out a moan, that was just music to his ears. He was enjoying it thoroughly it would seem. 

Harry finished cramming the eclair in Louis mouth, as he finished the last bite of it.

Chocolate was smeared on the side of his mouth, cutely. He swiped it off with his finger and raised it to Louis mouth. 

 

“It seems that you missed a spot, boo.”

 

“Oh, did I?” Louis had a mischievous grin. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Louis opened his mouth and Harry slid his finger inside the warm and moist mouth. Harry let out a calm breath as he steady himself, this was a bit too much for him.

Louis clamped his mouth around the finger and sucked on the chocolate substance. He bobbed a bit, Harry was pretty sure he was going to pop a boner. That wasn't exactly what he needed right now.

Louis pulled of his slick finger with a pop. He was absolutely beautiful. 

 

“You have a good mouth.” Harry said unconsciously. Shit.

 

“Well, you can say I'm a natural. I never done that before. I just didn't expect this from you, Harold.”

 

“Yeah. .well I'm full of surprises.”

 

“Very. Now let's get back to you feeding me.”

 

That's what Harry spent his Thursday afternoon doing. Feeding Louis sweets and cuddling on the bed. With the occasional tea break.  It wasn't that bad of a day.

 

* * *

 

..

.

  
  
  


The next morning Louis woke up to Harry in his arms sleeping, and sweets everywhere on the bed. Guess he'll beg Harry to clean it up for him. By beg he means order.

 

Harry's eyes were closed as the sun shined down through the curtains on to his light skin. Louis stared at the sleeping body for a while. Giving a quick kiss to the cheek, he got up from the bed slowly, and put the blanket over the rest of his body.

Sneaking out quietly he went downstairs, seeing his mother already making breakfast before everyone woke up.

Louis wrapped his arms around his mum, and kissed her on the forehead. 

 

“Good morning, Mum.”

 

“You scared me a bit, Louis.”

 

“Sorry, I was just trying to hug the best mum in the world.” Louis replied cheekily. 

 

“Yeah, alright. Go sit down in the table, the food is almost done.”

 

Louis smiled and walked over to the counter to get the tea packets.

Grabbing two cups from the cabinets that Louis and Harry usually used. He filled it up with hot water and put the packet in each of them. Then he grabbed the milk and sugar, only putting the sugar into Harry's. After finishing up with the tea’s,  he placed them down on the dining table. Jay placed Louis sizzling food down on the table and Harry's plate right next to him.

 

Harry walked down the stairs, now in joggers, that he probably stole from Louis because they were too big for Louis.

 

“Good morning.”

 

“Have a good sleep Harry?” Jay asked as she continued to put the plates of food down on the table.

 

“Yes, though waking up to sweets everywhere wasn't my favorite part. I cleaned it up though. Wouldn't want the bed to get dirty.”

 

“Aw, how sweet of you to clean it up. You see boo, we should have Harry stay here more often.”

 

Louis rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue at Harry who was eating.

Harry smirked and stuck his tongue back. They both giggled and went back to eating.

 

“Thanks for the tea, Lou. You always know how to make mine.”

 

“How could I forget someone who puts sugar in there tea.”

 

“Don't even start on that Louis.”

 

“I'm just saying, babe. I know my tea’s.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


After finishing up the meal and the cup of tea. They go to the living room, and lay on the couch snuggled together. 

 

“Netflix?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Movie or show?”

 

“Movie.”

 

“Are we seeing Drumline again?”

 

“Harold, just click play already.”

 

“Fine. I choose next movie though.”

 

“Of course you do.”

 

“So, I heard you were section leader.”

 

Louis shifts a bit, and responds, “Yeah, from Stan.”

 

“Yep, I think it's good of you to be the leader of the section. I know I couldn't. Congrats, babe.”

 

“I was hoping for it to be a surprise, but thanks that means a lot to me.”

 

Louis gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, and happily snuggled closer.

Harry blushed and wrapped his arms around Louis body. 

This was such a nice feeling and he hoped this feeling never went away.

 

After Drumline finished, Louis rambled on about the movie, saying they should make a movie called Trumpetline. Which sounded ridiculous but he didn't care. 

 

“One more movie then we'll meet up for the sleepover.”

 

“Can you pack my bag for me, actually never mind.”

 

“I'll carry your bag for you though, and give you a ride.”

 

“Deal.”

 

The watched Highschool Musical 2, sticking to the theme of music. 

Louis was humming along and trying to dance with the moves on the TV, awkwardly on Harry's lap.

Harry smiled at the sight of Louis just being himself.  The thought that Louis will one day not be in his life scared him. He wanted to be by Louis side forever, til one day they can't. 

 

“Harry, Harry, Hazza.”

 

Louis was waving his hands right in front of his face. He must of got lost in thought. 

 

“I'm here babe, what's wrong. “

 

“I just wanted you to sing this part with me, but I guess we'll never know now. Since you blanked out for a while.”

 

“Well, I promise you next time we see this I'll sing with you.”

 

“I'll love that.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you are enjoying this story. Leave a comment down below on what you thought, if you liked it or you hated it. OR the plots just moving slow. xx


End file.
